


misery loves companay

by jinrrito



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst?, Death, Fluff, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Swearing, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, dont know if this is a spoiler but no one really dies, soobin is a mood, txt, txt are friendship goals, yeonjun sad :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinrrito/pseuds/jinrrito
Summary: in which choi yeonjun is the human embodiment of death. of course, because of this, he's never had friends. when he is given the task to fulfill the death of a group of young friends, he can't seem to bring himself to do it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	misery loves companay

he didn't wanna do it. he really didn't wanna do it.

if he could have the ability to go back and undo what he just did, he would because sparing people wasn't on yeonjun's job description. it had been an "in the moment" decision as they say.

people have a path laid out for them. some people's timers go off while old and some while young, nothing can change that, everyone is bound to die at some point. for a simple human, there's no telling what that path holds. will they marry, have children, graduate school, have a nice life?

it was yeonjun's job as the angel of death to carry out the deed of ending the human's life once their timer went off. no, he didn't feel any remorse (usually) since he'd been doing this for a long time now.

it had been a particularly normal day for the angel. he killed all the people that were intended to die for that day. it was a bright day in seoul, the sun's warm rays shining down on the bustling city encouraging people to go outside and enjoy it's gift for a while. truth be told, yeonjun preferred these kinds of days for one reason in particular.

he sighed as he gently floated down onto the sturdy branch of a remote tree. the location where he settled was perfect since this was relatively unknown part of a bigger forest, there being a tiny shed by a serene lake. it's not that he didn't want to be seen because it's not like anyone could see him anyways. it was more of he didn't want his presence felt. he was aware that humans could feel deaths presence and thus made them paranoid or gloomy.

sounds of life pulled him out of his mind as he looked down onto a group of four boys playing by the shed.

"soobin hyung can you PLEASE tell beomgyu hyung to give molang back," one of the boys pouted. he stopped chasing the other boy to complain to his older friend. "choi beomgyu quit being a brat," the older boy lazily chastized. the dark haired boy stuck his tongue out and handed the plush back to the younger.

it was moments like this that helped yeonjun relax after his mentally draining job. he wished he could have friends like this. no one in the underworld wanted to be friends with him since he was death personified, they were terrified, rightfully so.

yeonjun didn't consider himself scary but ask any other person and they'd be trembling just mentioning his name. he was born with different colored eyes, one red and the other green, both having a role in aiding his role as the angel of death. it didn't help that his personal style consisted of dark/monochrome colors which contrasted his bleach blonde hair. that and the fact that he never seemed to smile.

despite that, he smiled at the group of friends before him. he had been watching over them for quite sometime. he had learned their names, likes, dislikes, and even personalities. he really felt like he could really be their friend in real life if he were ever given the chance.

soobin, yeonjun had learned, was quite reserved. charming, but reserved though yeonjun noticed that when he was alone with his friends he was an entirely different person, sometimes partaking in their antics. he was the oldest among the group of four.

beomgyu was the gremlin of the lot, unsurprisingly yeonjun had taken a liking to the kid. of course because beomgyu reminded him of the devils of the underworld. beomgyu was mischievous and liked to mess around with his friends, though never enough to cause harm because he did care deeply for them. beomgyu was humorous and always had even the most stoic person laughing.

speaking of stoic, yeonjun looked towards a red headed boy reading a book by the shed. this was taehyun. he was a year younger than the other two but seemed the most mature by far. this didn't exclude him from his friend's antics, to yeonjun it meant that he knew when to differentiate having fun and being level-headed. though yeonjun sometimes noticed how he would roughhouse and it left yeonjun stunned at the amount of strength this kid held in his body.

hueningkai was the youngest of the group. yeonjun had grown to like how full of life this kid was. huening was truly a breath of fresh air for the angel of death. yeonjun first felt like their personalities would clash since huening really did seem like an actual angel but he liked the contrast. kai was always laughing and never seemed to really frown and yeonjun liked that since he was always surrounded by sadness and death.

"hey, did any of you do mr. kim's homework?" beomgyu exclaimed. once again, yeonjun was pulled from his thoughts. he didn't go to school or anything but he always overheard the boys conversations and decided that he, himself also hated school.

hueningkai tiredly plopped down next to taehyun and sighed, "no, it's too hard and taehyunnie won't help me." beomgyu crossed his arms as he stopped right in front of said boy, "hyunnie what the hell's the point of having a big brain if you won't share it with others?" he bent down to pull at two strands of the red head's hair.

taehyun looked up from his book with a frown, "it's not my fault you guys weren't paying attention in class." he motioned to the tall boy sunbathing a little ways from them, "ask hyung to help."

"nope!" soobin hastily shouted. "i have no idea how to math so don't even look at me!" beomgyu sighed dramatically, "you all are useless!"

yeonjun giggled to himself. he had a percentage of all the knowledge in the world, he figured if they were friends he would be of some sort of assistance to the boys. he smiled contently as he surveyed the group. somehow his eyes fell upon taehyun who for some odd reason was looking directly at yeonjun.

this sent chills up yeonjun's spine. very little things scared the angel of death but the red haired kid's eyes were really something else. this had happened on occasion, yeonjun would notice taehyun staring at him or looking in his general direction. yeonjun knew that no human could see him so he figured taehyun must've felt his presence.

at this moment, however, yeonjun did not like the way taehyun seemed to be looking at him. the kid's eyes seemed sad but very piercing, almost as if he knew something was going to happen.

yeonjun brushed off the look as huening shifted in his position on the boys shoulder. he looked up at taehyun and sighed putting his head back in position. "can you stop daydreaming and staring off into space like that, its creepy," huening stated calmly. "sorry," taehyun blinked away. "sometimes it just feels like someone's watching us, i dont know."

huening removed his head from taehyun's shoulder and opted in resting his head on the hard wood of the shed, "tae if you're trying to scare me its not gonna work. you should've told soobinnie hyung that line, it would've been funny to see his reaction."

taehyun frowned, turning his attention to soobin and beomgyu bickering about their level of competence, arguing over which one of them was smarter, frankly, none of them were in taehyun's opinion. he leaned against hueningkai's broader shoulder this time, "right."


End file.
